For Whom The Sun Shines
by VioletNoir
Summary: This is a story about Rick and Evy as their ancient Egyptian selves, Nefertiri and Rekhu. I really wanted to see a movie like this or a story about it, but since I couldn't find any good ones, I am writing one.
1. Introduction

Hey, guys. I just remembered The Mummy and my love for Brendan Fraser's Rick O'Connell. It kills me to this day that we never got to see him as a Medjai, I would have given anything for him to have appeared as one of the guards Nefertiri calls out to when her father needs help. Anyway, I decided to try writing a story about the past life of Rick and Evy in Egypt.

Before I begin, I had the best of intention of trying to find people who lived on the same timeline and work within actual historical data. However, the timelines and names are already blended in the movies, so I will keep them that way. I describe Nefertiri and Rekhu (Rick) the way they are in The Mummy, Caucasian. I don't mean to whitewash history and if you wish to picture them differently, by all means, disregard what I write.

One final thing, the Nefertiri I write will not be a perfect bland character. She and Rick's counterpart will occasionally act badly and you may dislike them. I hope the readers are mature enough to allow them to be human. This is just an introduction, so that you understand the backstory. In the next chapter, there will be a time jump and we will be heading towards the juicy stuff. Your thoughts and impressions are welcome.

* * *

A tall dark man rode a camel ahead of a suite through the desert. His eyes surveyed left to right under thick dark eyebrows. His black wispy robes quivered in the soft wind. Ardeth was the leader of Pharaoh Seti's elite guard, the Medjai. They were currently traveling North along the Nile, to Abydos. It was suggested to Seti by Imhotep as a good place to begin building his temple, like so many other Pharaohs had done before him. Imhotep was Seti's advisor, his Vizier.

Seti was reluctant to leave as his beloved wife had recently fallen ill. Imhotep wisely suggested to take a short leave of her and travel to Abydos and if he so pleased upon seeing the city, choose it as the location for his temple. The economic situation allowed him to begin this undertaking and it would be seen as proof of Seti's strength and majesty. He hardly needed reminding that his wife was dubbed the 'mother of brides' among his people, a derogatory name used for women who only had daughters. Their daughter Nefertiri, however, was his greatest treasure.

She was currently 13 and was becoming a stunning young woman. She walked with her back straight and chin high, she had long dark hair and intelligent dark eyes. She could already read and write hieroglyphs and often debated with scribes and priests in matters of religion and politics. Her skin was rather pale, like her mother's. It was said that the family Nefertiri's mother came from originated far across the sea. Others said that they were descended from the gods. Others still thought them queer and suspicions. Nevertheless, Seti adored them both. So much so that he did not insist on more children when Nefertiri's mother did not become pregnant spontaneously. His advisor before Imhotep often suggested taking another wife. Now that she had fallen ill and Seti had to come to terms with the fact she may not survive, he had to begin thinking about the future. One of his plans was to seek out an eligible younger wife who could simply serve the purpose of a royal womb and give him a son that his people wanted to see ascend the throne.

Once they arrived in the city, Imhotep and Seti set about surveying a suitable spot for his temple. Ardeth had checked it for security and the rest of the Medjai were strategically placed so that they protected the Pharaoh and the Vizier, but did not disturb their royal and religious matters. Being a religious person himself, Ardeth decided to go around the existing temples and pay tribute to Isis, the goddess of magic, whom he was partial to. There was another feeling he could not exactly grasp or explain to himself, but he felt restless. In the course of his life, Ardeth had learned to listen to his gut. It had saved his and the lives of many important people in the past and it had never let him down yet.

* * *

After a tour of the city, he knew he should be returning soon as the Pharaoh might need him. He was rounding a corner and was about to return the main road when he saw a boy near the statue of Mafdet, goddess of protection. The boy was striking and even if he had not had that nebulous feeling before, he would have taken notice. The youth was no older than 15, but already tall and his sinewy thin muscles showed the promise of filling out with great strength. More than that, he had unusual eyes, blue and bright and penetrating. His simple white robes brought out his fair complexion. His skin was exposed to the sun as he was no doubt an active young man, but it was still rather pale. Most striking of all was a tattoo on his right wrist, above the outside of his palm.

You value protection? – Ardeth asked, after he strolled over and surveyed the boy up close. They were both standing, facing in different directions.

One must save that which is precious. And see justice done. That is what Mafdet teaches. - The boy answered dutifully, though his intelligence was clear in his tone and conviction. He did, however, seem reserved and guarded around a stranger. Further proof of his intelligence, thought Ardeth.

Are your family priests of Mafdet? – Ardeth asked, side eyeing him.

The boy was quiet for a moment, thinking exactly how much to reveal. The tone of Ardeth's voice betrayed that he probably knew some things already. He thought it best to be honest, but vague. – I have no family. I am an orphan. I was brought into this city and the priests raised me in several temples.

Ardeth nodded to himself, his face becoming almost creaseless as his eyebrows unfurrowed and the smallest smile lit up his face. – What if I told you I am a stranger, traveling from the East, seeking that which is lost?

The boy looked up at him like he was shaken from a dream. It looked like he had an answer to this, though he did not know where it came from or what it meant. He looked away from Ardeth, unsure and glanced left and right. The silence grew thicker and more meaningful between them, as they could both feel the other knew something. – I would say I am a stranger traveling from the west. It is I whom you seek. – The boy finally answered, reciting blankly.

Ardeth muttered something to himself as he looked up at the sky thankfully, smiling. He then looked down at the boy and embraced him. He briefly explained he was a Medjai and that he should follow. His destiny was to become a great warrior and protect the most valuable gem in Egypt. Rekhu could not fully believe him at first, but Ardeth went to the temple, introduced himself as the chief guard of the Pharaoh and announced the boy had to go with him. The priests did not argue. On the contrary, they were happy to have one less mouth to feed and that they got to be on the Pharaoh's good side. Priests, Ardeth thought to himself, the worst, most calculating politicians in the land.


	2. A New Chapter

4 years later

Seti's temple was almost built and it was magnificent. It was one of the things that helped him remain strong after the illness of his wife. Surpringly, she had managed to live three full years relatively stable and Nefertiri was so grateful she prayed every day to Amun, Ra, Hathor, Mafdet, Isis, Bastet, Anubis… Any powerful god that might have a hand in keeping her mother safe. Because she was literate, she could go from temple to temple and find ritual papyri in the libraries and pray and recite and perform rituals without anyone's help. As much as her father was moved by her devotion, he feared what might happen after her mother died and was looking for someone to guard her and keep her company.

In the last year, Imhotep had suggested Anck-su-Namun, a young priestess of Thoth that he had taken as an apprentice. She was a beautiful young woman, only a few years older than Nefertiri. She had shoulder length silky hair and twinkling eyes that drew everybody in. Nefertiri was fond enough of her, but still shirked her company and went into temples.

* * *

Suddenly, her mother's condition got worse. All the physicians and priests in the kingdom descended on her, trying to help her, but to avail. She steadily got worse and about two months prior, passed away.

All eyes were on Nefertiri, fearing how she might take the blow. She betrayed no sorrow and continued to pray, this time, more to Anubis, Osiris, Ma'at, Seth… In the first 40 days, while the body was embalmed, she prayed and read different Books of the Dead, finding spells she thought most appropriate for her mother. Because she was the Pharaoh's wife she would, naturally, be buried with a book of her own. During the next 30 days, as priests performed funerary rites, she set about writing the book herself. The priests attended her and advised her, but she wanted this to be the last personal gift she would give her beloved mother.

Anck-su-Namun kept suggesting they should go to Hamunaptra even before the mastaba in which her mother would be buried was built. It was a special city, with mystic power, she would tell Nefertiri, trying to pique her interest. There is much to see and learn there. Nefertiri finally agreed.

* * *

Soon, the 70 days were up, all the prayers and rituals were performed and her mother was placed in an ornate wooden coffin. Then a second, larger, more ornate wooden coffin. And finally, into a large, ornate stone coffin with the head of Anubis on top and many other gods and images carved into it. Seti spared no expense and the priests would have done no more even for a deceased Pharaoh.

There was a reading from Nefertiri's book, which was later placed in the tomb. She had also brought a number of weapons, gold and ornate; a sickle-sword, a dagger, a fan axe; her mother's old jewelry, some new jewelry, the most lavish clothes they had… She also had her mother's chalice, a beautiful cup that she always drank from. She had wanted to keep it and use it, but Anck-su-Namun nearly jumped out of her skin and persuaded her not to. It was strange, but she had decided to give it up and commissioned a replica made for her.

Others brought other things, from food to furniture. Anck-su-Namun left some spells and papyri, as well as an unusually large assortment of gifts, as if she was trying to appease the mummy and make sure it did not carry any grudge. Seti seemed pleased? Proud? Nefertiri was not sure. Be that as it may, the funerary rites were finally over and they would head back home to Thebes tomorrow or the day after.

* * *

That night, Nefertiri was in her room, thinking of what to do now, after the rites had finished and she had to go back to everyday life. The night was getting cold, so she came inside and sat on a large chair in her room.

Princess Nefertiri. – Anck-su-Namun came in and bowed her head slightly. – I wanted to see if you were asleep.

Nefertiri smiled softly. – No. – She answered mildly. – I am filling with dread and a lack of purpose. I do not know what my life be like from now on.

Anck-su-Namun raised an eyebrow and sighed knowingly. – You fear being married off and becoming the ruler of Egypt? – Because Seti had no sons, after he died, the way to become the Pharaoh was to marry Nefertiri. There was no dearth of royals interested, but Nefertiri hardly had any ambition to rule. She was more inclined to learn and dote on her parents. Perhaps have a family of her own as well, but certainly not be responsible for the vast kingdom and everyone's well-being.

Not yet. My more pressing concern is father's desire to marry once more. I hope he finds a good wife who will bear him a healthy son. - Nefertiri explained. Her father was still quite young and could rule for a long time. Still, even if the second wife had a son, Nefertiri is the daughter of the first wife. She would still likely have to marry and find a good man to rule. It was not unheard of that the second wife plotted against the first and her children. She would hate to have to worry about her safety in her own home.

What if he already had a good prospect? – Anck-su-Namun asked meaningfully.

Nefertiri frowned up at her. – You speak from knowledge?

You had been so devoted to your mother and now the funerary rites, it could easily have slipped your attention. – She answered innocently.

Nefertiri thought to herself. She was right. She had hardly been in the palace. Father could have had a camel in his bed chamber and she would not have known. – You are right. – She breathed, wanting to rub her eyes. She first had to remove the kohl. Anck-su-Namun noticed this and set about helping her. She took off her paint from her cheeks and lips and eyes, massaged the face gently and took off her head piece.

It is time you found someone you can trust, to be your eyes and ears in the palace, Princess. – She whispered, sounding entrancing, but powerful, like the wind that bends the trees as it will.

Mh. – Nefertiri agreed, eyes still shut, enjoying the care Anck-su-Namun was giving her. Before leaving, they shared a long hug. Nefertiri soon fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Nefertiri took a bath, rubbed herself down with oils, painted her nails with henna and put on fresh robes, ones she had not worn yet. It was the start of a new chapter in her life, she thought. She had to be brave and open.

* * *

Ardeth was finally joining them and taking them back to Thebes. In the past few years, he was often absent, but somehow always there when he was needed. Since her mother had died, he was guarding Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead until she arrived. It seemed like he would be returning for good now.

Everyone was ready to leave and only the Pharaoh and Nefertiri stayed behind with Ardeth.

Princess, I have a gift for you. – Ardeth announced as he bowed respectfully, offering something to her. Nefertiri was expecting a spear or a head piece. Instead, a tall man emerged from behind one of the pillars. – I had spent years fashioning it for you and it seems there is no better time than now to bestow it upon you.

The man looked like a statue. His tanned muscles looked like smooth stone. He was looking ahead stoically, no doubt aware of how impressive he looked. He wore two bracelets on his wrists and had a fan axe in his hand. His robes were adorned with gold, the dress robes of a Medjai. Nefertiri's first impression was that this man could crush people with his bare hands. She immediately felt relief and security around him, assured of the palace's safety if he was guarding it.

This is Rekhu-Nofre. His potential was obvious instantly and I spent years training him to be one of your personal guard. – Ardeth explained and Seti seemed quite pleased with what he saw. – However, even I could not foresee how fast he would progress. I am convinced one day he will be my replacement as your chieftain. – He said and Rekhu's jaw clenched as he tried to keep from smiling or betraying the enormous amount of pride he felt. – The coming months and years may be treacherous and I know the Pharaoh wants his daughter taken care of and safe. I can think of no one else I trust more with her than Rekhu. He would plunge a khopesh in his chest and wander the Underworld for Nefertiri. He was raised in the temples and so he is also literate and more educated than most warriors. As for his skill, I have trained him personally. He will be a worthy companion to the Princess. – Ardeth finished.

Seti looked Rekhu up and down more and was thoroughly impressed and pleased with Ardeth's gift. – Very well. I gladly accept. It will also be a great joy to have you back, old friend. – Seti said and placed a hand on Ardeth's shoulder. Ardeth looked down, flattered and a little embarrassed. It was very sweet to Nefertiri to see this friendship among men. Ardeth had been her father's companion since before she was born and no one inspired her with more trust than he. Although his status was naturally lower, she almost felt like he was family.

Before they joined the suite traveling back to Thebes, she looked at Rekhu in the eyes, to acknowledge he was welcome to follow her and protect her. He looked at her as well, face not moving. He looked stern and hard, like a man wholly devoted to his mission. His blue eyes, such a rarity, she could not loo away from. She did not even find them particularly beautiful at once, just exotic and interesting. They had reminded her of busts of Pharaohs, with blue eyes and eyebrows, which she had come to regard almost as a myth. Those busts and statues were always some idealized version of the person, taller, thinner, more beautiful than they really were. As soon as the thought of Pharaohs came into her head, she could see Rekhu in flowing pristine robes, with the head piece of a Pharaoh and his golden staff instead of the axe. He seemed more royal than most any other Prince or Regent or ruler she had seen in her life. She imagined that the people would go near mad adoring such a Pharaoh, he looked like he was fashioned by the gods.

Welcome, Medjai. My life is in your hands. – Nefertiri told him, to stop her swirling thoughts.

The hands that guard you are the most skilled in the land. – He answered directly, no false modesty about him. Nefertiri was silent and looked at him for another moment, deciding if she was happy with such an answer. – I live solely to keep you safe. – He added, complimenting her and extolling her, as he should have done in the first place. His voice was deep, but soft and the corner of Nefertiri's mouth let a smile escape before she could stop it.

* * *

Ardeth and Rekhu led from behind, keeping an eye on the road in front of them as they traveled back home.


	3. A Good Prospect

I had thought about giving up on this story because of the amount I had to research and because, honestly, my attention veers off easily. However, I have seen people follow the story and want more, so I will try to update more regularly. And thank you to everyone who takes time out of their day to read it :)

* * *

Nights replaced days around the palace and the very air seemed to change. All around hung the promise of change, a promise which was heavy on the heart of Nefertiri.

Soon enough, she would be introduced to princes, regents and potential rulers and they were to examine the possibility of marriage. Furthermore, the more days passed, the more eyes were pointed in her father's direction to take another wife or pass on the throne. Between the two of them, and a small number of others they held in high esteem, there was no discussion as to what would happen. Yes, Nefertiri would seek a husband immediately, but her father was a strong and capable ruler and still had many years in him, so he would produce a son to rule in his old age.

Although she knew it was pointless, she tried negotiating with her father about the sequence of events. After all, there had been causes for concern before, people have tried to betray him and derail his reign even before she was born. What she really wanted was to wait and see whom her father would choose as his new bride and see how she felt about the woman. Then she would know whether to wait and search for love or to seek a strong, fair ruler and perhaps wrestle the throne away from a possible threat. For all her youth and sweetness, there was something astute and wise in Nefertiri.

However, she was again reminded it was about time she looked for a mate and, in a surprising turn of events, she had found that, unbeknownst to her or anybody else, Seti and Imhotep had a bride in mind and her father was currently seeking to learn if she would fit her purpose. Nefertiri wanted to learn more, but she was reminded she needed to go get ready, for another prospect was gracious enough to be coming to her today. He was traveling from Thebes and it would be a great alliance to form. Additionally, he was 13 and would not be ascending the throne for at least a year or two, which both Seti and Imhotep knew suited Nefertiri's indecision.

* * *

Only when she was in her chamber, surrounded by her maids, frantically getting her ready, did the portent of her father's words sink in. There was a woman he was already trying to get pregnant. If he was successful, she could have a stepmother in a matter of weeks.

* * *

She had stepped out of her bath and was being rubbed in oils and perfumes when her maids plucked up the courage to ask some of the things they had been gossiping about.

"Princess? Who is coming today? Where is he from?" – Asked the youngest, who still had to learn something about restraint.

Nerfertiri, not bothered by her curiosity, did not notice an older maid give her an admonishing pinch on the side. – "He is from Thebes. It is strategically important to be on good terms with all the major cities. Who knows, we might make an alliance through marriage some day. But he is still somewhat young."

"Are you excited? Ahh!" – The little maid asked and this time got pinched so hard she could not keep her gasp in.

Nefertiri caught the angry look shot to her by a few of the maids and chuckled. – "It is alright, I am happy that she cares about my feelings." – She placated the maids, with a little somberness in her tone, thinking of the things currently being done behind her back by her father and his host of advisers. – "We shall have to see, I do not know him yet."

"What about him, Princess? Where did he come from?" – Came another question, the tone airy and enchanted. Nefertiri followed the extended hand, pointing towards the doors of her chamber, where Rekhu stood his usual guard.

"I do not know exactly. Ardeth met him in Abydos and took him somewhere to train him. As a gift for me." – She was sure to point out, an ugly little feeling brewing in her stomach and stinging her cheeks.

"And the Medjai can marry, no?" – Asked Ahmose, the first maid to ever serve Nefertiri. She was a year older and had been taking care of Nefertiri in one way or another since she could walk.

Nefertiri opened her mouth to speak, but had to stop and compose herself. It was such a strange question to her, especially since she had only thought of marriage in relation to herself. Rekhu was a like dog to her, a fierce, loyal protector, but ultimately pitiable for his endless devotion. She thought of him as no more than a tool, so it took a moment to simply contemplate if such a thing even made sense. – "Hmm. Ardeth was married, long ago. But his wife was… she passed." – Instead of mentioning her real, awful fate, Nefertiri chose different words. – " So it would seem that yes, certainly. All free citizens can marry. Even some slaves. Yes." – She concluded, forcing the bitter taste out of her mouth.

"Good." – Ahmose concluded and hopeful glances were exchanged among the maids.

"Do you ask…for yourself-for a special reason?" – Nefertiri stumbled on her words, not knowing how exactly to ask what she wanted to know.

"No, not yet. But we all watch him. We all know him." – She answered, paying more attention to his silhouette by the door than the henna she was mixing.

"You do?" – Nefertiri asked, beginning to get miffed at all this derailing of her special day and breathing down _her_ Medjai's neck.

"Yes, he surveys the whole palace. And he is very good. And charming." – Ahmose explained.

There it was, clear as day. A prick of jealousy. Rekhu was hers. He was her gift and her protector. While _she_ could see his desperate devotion, she began to resent the fact these girls did not seem to fully grasp it.

"Well, I think he will have less time to survey the palace and charm maids as we are staring to train together." – Nefertiri said before she even knew where the lie came from.

"You are? Why?" – Several maids asked, very surprised. A princess training? There was no need for that, ever.

"I admire Anck-su-Namun's skill, I wish to learn as well." – The princess answered. It was not entirely untrue, Anck-su-Namun was impressive, but it did seem to Nefertiri to be unfeminine and pointless.

"That is very interesting, Princess." – Ahmose answered in a tone that let the other maids know that they should not press the issue and simply be supportive. Royalty was always right.

* * *

When she was finished, Nefertiri wore log white robes and stacks of golden bracelets. Her makeup was dramatic and impeccable and she smelled intoxicating. She and a coterie of important figures awaited Akhenaten's arrival. He was a boy of 13, barely reaching Nefertiri's shoulder. His lower jaw was drawn in and left his lower lip constantly wet and hanging. His hips were too wide for a man and made him walk funny. She was sure growing up would only make him uglier.

However, he was smart and polite, he came from a lineage of closely related, powerful royals and had an ambition to be worthy of carrying on the line. He would turn 14 in a few months and wished to marry in that year. What made Nefertiri so attractive to him, besides being the Pharaoh's daughter, was the fact that Seti was also related to his mother. This fact also pleased Seti and it was a good sign for their future rule. After they met and got to know each other a little, he was even more impressed with the fact that Nefertiri was literate and devoted to religion. He had his heart set on her more than ever.

The next day, Seti had arranged to take Akhenaten to Abydos to show him the temple he had been building.

As there was to be a feast before Akhenaten left, Anck-su-Namun offered to help organize it and volunteered to prepare an animal to sacrifice in honor of their continued good relations. Nefertiri, not too keen on traveling and with her own agenda, decided she would oversee the preparations.

* * *

After Akhenaten retired to get some sleep, a small circle of people gathered in one of Seti's audience halls to go over the events of the day. As it drew to a close, the conversation centered on Nefertiri's marriage.

"He is the exact right person. Poised to be a good ruler, young enough, a relative of yours... The two even got along well." - Imhotep concluded.

"Yes, but this is just one day. Let us not have him prepare a *bundle yet." - Nefertiri chimed in.

"A bundle? For what? We know his wealth and it is not as if he will come to live here." - Seti laughed

"Excuse me? Then what? I am expected to leave your side?" - Nefertiri stood up, gobsmacked and feeling terrified of the idea of suddenly leaving the place she grew up in.

"Akhenaten's father will surely wish his son to learn to rule by his example. It seems likely he will request you move into his palace. It is only natural." – Seti reminded Nefertiri.

"But this is the center. You are the morning and evening star. What better example could he have?" – Nefertiri flattered, trying to disguise her angst.

Seti considered this. He glanced at Imhotep who had no argument to best his daughter's. - "True. This is true. The final decision, however, will rest with them."

Nefertiri decided not to argue too far in advance. - "Then we shall discuss it further when the time comes. I will not -"

"There really is not much to discuss…" – Anck-su-Namun's calm, slithering voice crawled up Nefertiri's skin.

"You will speak when I allow you to speak!" – Nefertiri raised her voice more than was warranted. – "What business does this priestess even have being here?"

Anck-su-Namun did not so much as flinch. As if she were fully expecting such a reaction. As if she had nothing to lose. – "You are right. Forgive me." – She looked down as she slightly bowed, a sly, knowing smile not leaving her face.

Seti was a little displeased at his daughter's loss of temper, but decided not to add oil to the fire. -"Come now, darling. It was an exciting day. Let us leave this matter. You go and rest." – He gave her a hug and dismissed her. She would have preferred for the whole meeting to be dispersed, yet Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun remained inside Seti's chamber. At least Ardeth was also there, though he was in a corner, quiet.

No matter. She too had things to attend to.

* * *

Dutiful as ever, Rekhu waited at the doors to her chamber.

She stopped in front of him and surveyed his face. He looked ahead, not with stony eyes, but eyes which knew they were being watched. Peripherally, he was surveying her face as well.

It took a few moments to disregard his status and his service to her. If she imagined him less devoted and loyal, just a stranger at a feast or a regent she was being introduced to, yes. She could see it. Physically, he was flawless. Not like Akhenaten. But the charm? This incessant fascination with her servant? Her plaything? It was still a mystery to her. Why was this man filling up the imagination of the people around her? Why was he now distracting her as well?

She contemplated abandoning her idea of learning how to fight, sure that it will shock and displease. After today, however, her spite was awoken. If she could be moved around like a statue around a chamber, then she owed no better treatment in return.

"Have my maids been gossiping with you?" – She asked, looking suspiciously into the blue of his eyes.

"No, Princess." – He replied, with no shame or guilt. Just his usual smooth serenity.

"And you still do not know about my desire?" – She moved directly in front of him, her crossed arms almost touching his stomach.

"No, Princess." – He replied in his same vein, only more quietly.

"I wish to learn to fight." – She announced.

Rekhu glanced quickly at her and looked back up and away. Then he flung his hair over his shoulder to look down and search her face. – "What for, Princess? You have me. I am all you need."

"I know." – She accepted his sincere, intense gaze and returned it. – "I still wish to learn. I may have my reasons. And I may keep those reasons to myself. You, however, must do as I say." – She raised an eyebrow, exercising her sovereignty and taking out her previous impotence on this duty-bound man.

Rekhu stared back for a few moments. Though she had not experienced this yet, he had a fiercely proud side to him, which was constantly wrestling the duty that was figuratively and literally beaten into him, the duty to protect the Princess at whatever cost. After the pause, he pursed his lips and looked up mutely, wishing to shove this impetuous brat away and be free.

Nafertiri scoffed. – "And here I was told you were a charmer. All I ever hear is _yes, Princess, no, Princess_ and look at your upturned nose."

Suddenly, he leaped past her and scaled an ornate column, securing his shins around the carved top and let his torso swing down, hanging like an acrobat.

"How about now? Downturned nose?" – He flashed a dazzling smile before flexing back up, gripping the top of the column and jumping down, with a stealthy thud.

"I would prefer to look into your eyes than your nose, whichever way it was facing. That is charming enough. You do not need to coil around a column like a snake." – She smirked and went inside her chamber to take off all her jewelry and makeup.

All at once, it was not just distrust and spite that was fueling her desire to train. The prospect now seemed fun and she awaited it all aflutter.

* * *

*It seems that marriage was not a pompous event in Ancient Egypt. In some cases, all that needed to happen was that the man brings a bundle with his possessions and if it seems large and luxurious enough (enough to support a family), he would simply stay with the woman it was offered to and that was it.


	4. Ankh, Wedja, Seneb

Hey, guys! I hope you will bear with me and not get too frustrated waiting for Rekhu and Nefertiri to get together :)  
You should totally check out Aggressively Hospitable's story "The Sun, Moon and Stars" for a different take on the Princess and her Medjai, it's gonna be great! While I'm at it, I should thank Aggressively Hospitable for being so encouraging and generous, both with compliments and ideas, it's fun beyond words to be gabbing about things we are both into.  
If you enjoy the story, drop a line, I would love to hear you thoughts :)

* * *

The night before, Nefertiri could not sleep too well for thinking too much. Thoughts mixed and whirled in her head like endless dunes, from her future and the decisions she had to make to her giggling maids and dashing protector, it felt exhausting and confusing.

Despite this, she had to find the energy to get up early and get ready as she needed to see her father and Akhenaten off before they set off for Abydos. The two of them were accompanied by Ardeth, the architect of Seti's temple, a few Medjai and Akhenaten's companions, as well as some regular guards.

She had expected Imhotep to go, being the Vizier, and Anck-su-Namun to be in tow – the teacher and disciple were all but inseparable, but Anck-su-Namun stayed behind to set up a feast and Imhotep thought it a good idea to pay tribute to the gods and pray.

* * *

Nefertiri had managed to get ready and be waiting on the steps of the palace before the line of men filed out.

"Ankh, wedja, seneb." – Neftertiti clasped the sides of her father's face and closed her eyes, blessing him.

"Life, prosperity, health." – Her father returned the same blessing smiling warmly and kissed her forehead.

"Ankh, wedja, seneb." – She continued on to Akhenaten, bowing to kiss his cheek.

"Life, prosperity, health." – He looked at her all aflutter and hopeful, her gesture gradually convincing him that this trip might end in a soon to be marriage.

The Medjai and guards filed out after them, all bowing to the princess and she to them, blessing their journey and invoking the gods' favor. Ardeth was the last, as usual. He bowed slightly and jumped down a few stairs before turning around. Nefertiri was ready and her hand was already over her heart and, as he turned to look at her, she raised it away and towards the mighty Sun, wishing him strength and protection. He returned the gesture with a hearty smile and trotted ahead to resume his post.

* * *

Once the cavalcade was out of sight, Imhotep, who was standing a few paces in front of everybody else, chanting, turned and joined the small crowd.

"By Ra, their journey will be blessed and safe. Now, I shall take my leave of you and pay tribute to our mighty gods, so that they may keep holding us in their favor."

"Why so soon? Will you not join us for breakfast?" – Nefertiti offered, feeling it was her duty in her father's absence.

"You are most kind, Princess, but I wish to be a pure and empty vessel to receive the gods' will." – He bowed deeply and dutifully.

"As you wish, wise Vizier. After all, there will soon be a great feast, none shall go wanting." – Nefertiri replied while also making it clear to everyone that the feast must be spectacular.

"I am sure of it." – The Vizier answered with a self-satisfied smile before making his way to the temples.

* * *

At breakfast, not wanting to be alone and thinking it a good place to begin planning the feast, Nefertiri summoned Anck-su-Namun and all their attendants into the dining hall. Anck-su-Namun sat at her right, Rekhu at her left, though he was reluctant to abandon his post until she reminded him that they have a long day ahead of them. Ahmose was the swiftest of her maids and managed to snag the seat next to Rekhu. The rest of Nefertiri's maids took various seats around the table, mostly on the left side, leaving Anck-su-Namun's side nearly empty.

The long table was soon was soon full of breads, vegetables, meats and beer. Nefertiri encouraged all her maids to taste everything, under the guise of making sure it was cooked well and good enough for their guests. She knew people in the lower classes rarely had the opportunity to taste meat and expensive spices and it made her joyful to give them this small pleasure. Little squeals of delight and surprise were heard along the table and it made Nefertiri chuckle a few times. Ahmose was almost entirely quiet, obviously nervous to be so close to the stoic Rekhu and occasionally glancing at him and shyly asking and replying to questions.

The plan they agreed to was that Anck-su-Namun would inspect the kitchen and the dancers that were ordered from the city and Nefertiri would inspect the halls for cleanliness and choose the perfumes and scents to be used. It was a small task and Nefertiri was glad of it, as it meant she could slip away unnoticed and carry out her plan with Rekhu.

* * *

The halls were still being polished, so she decided to have a quick walk around the temples. Her maids were busy with the preparations and she only took Rekhu as her companion.

As they made their way though the palace, they were quiet and kept a respectful distance. Once among the temples, which were mostly empty at this moment or occupied by people enraptured in her prayers, they could talk more freely.

Once they reached a remote temple of a minor deity, they slipped behind its pillars.

"Rekhu, I have a way to get away from the crowd." – She stopped and turned to him, closing the usual distance between them. Although they were mostly alone, she kept her voice low. With this proximity between them, he kept looking up and away, to maintain some proper remoteness. She shifted her weight on one leg and placed an irritated hand on her protruding hip until he took the hint and looked at her.

"I will take you and my maids to the harem, to make arrangements with the head, to take the dancers in for a few days." – She explained. – "The harem is located…" – She turned to motion, but Rekhu nodded.

"I know where it is." – He answered confidently.

"Oh, do you? " – Nefertiri asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." – He answered just as confidently before he noticed her dissatisfied expression. – "Princess, I have learned all of the palace by heart; it is my duty to know all it holds, all it hides."

She considered this for a moment and decided to let it go. He was a free man, after all. What did it concern her how he spent the time he was not guarding her? - "Alright then. Once we make the arrangements, my maids will stay behind to prepare the chambers and I will have the rest of the day free. You will need to bring payment for the harem and, along with it, bring the equipment that I need."

"I have already stored weapons away, Princess." – He assured her, with just a dash of pride for thinking ahead. – "All we need is a change of clothes."

"Very well." - Nefertiri answered shortly, but decided to be gracious and compliment him. – "You did a good job. I am pleased."

Rekhu looked down and a smile started to spread over his face, but his jaw locked and kept it contained. – "Thank you." – He answered shortly, but sincerely.

"Let us head back. I wish to begin as soon as possible." – She took in an excited breath and started heading back.

* * *

On their way, they saw Imhotep's robes caught by the wind in front of Hathor's temple nearby.

"That is peculiar." – Nefertiri noted.

"How so, Princess?"- Rekhu asked.

"I was expecting him to be in Ra's temple. Or Wadjet's. Praying for protection." – She explained.

"Perhaps Ra is busy with everyone calling upon him daily." – Rekhu noted, trying to set her mind at ease.

"Quite the jokester, aren't you?" – Nefertiri said over her shoulder and he smiled widely and freely, not worrying about being seen.

"He is a priest and a Vizier, surely he has his reasons." – Rekhu continued, not wanting to sound disrespectful.

"But why Hathor?" – Nefertiri stuck to the subject.

"Perhaps...he is praying for this visit to be fruitful? For love between two regions?" – Rekhu offered.

"It is still strange. After I got married, then certainly, pray to the goddes of fertility, but now…" – Nefertiri pondered. She had some tunnel vision at times, only worrying about how things relate to her. She realized that Imhotep could be praying for the Pharaoh. For him and his chosen bride to be fertile. She had just gotten them out of her mind and she was not happy to have this mystery back in there.

Rekhu noticed her silence and sighs. – "Is everything alright, Princess?"

"We shall see." - She answered without sharing her real concerns and they made their way back into the palace.

* * *

Ahmose and the senior maids gathered soon and were off to the harem. It was a large compound, almost a miniature palace and city in itself. The women there ranged from young to old, from free to enslaved, from uneducated to educated, some were even of royal descent, given to the harem as a show of good will and allegiance. The women mostly kept themselves busy raising animals, taking care of guests and travelers, occasionally entertaining them, and making linen. They had their own money and were it not for the maintenance they received from the Pharaoh's treasury, they would be an independent body.

Nefertiri quite enjoyed visiting the harem, there were always interesting stories to hear, about people's true natures, unburdened by politics and scheming. More recently, since her mother passed, she liked to come and visit Senefru. Senefru was her mother's closest confidant and had been her maid from childhood, just like Ahmose was Nefertiri's. After her mother died, Senefru had fewer duties around the palace, but she was wise and trusted, so she was put in charge of the harem. Other than Ardeth, Senefru was the person Nefertiri knew the longest and knew she could trust.

Nefertiri led the group of people who came into the hall, awaiting Senefru. The older woman appeared soon and was very glad to see Nefertiri.

"My sweet child." – She extended her arms and they embraced, but Senefru was careful not to lay her hands on Nefertiri. She noticed her unusual posture as they hugged and looked at her inquisitively.

The woman was holding a rag soaked with perfumes and liquids and continued to wipe her hands. – "I was doing some unclean work." – The woman informed her solemnly. – "I do not wish to sully you."

Nefertiri explained the cause of their visit and what need the palace had of the harem. Senefru was very pleased to hear of such a good prospect for Nefertiri, a girl she loved like her own child.

"I wish to surprise my father. I know he favors Bakt, I would like to invite her to the feast. She can come along with the dancers and entertain the guests." - Nefertiri was excited, knowing that seeing Bakt would bring her father joy. Bakt was a beautiful young woman, with glistening olive skin and sparkling dark eyes. She was the daughter of a lesser royal from Giza, in lower Egypt. Seti favored her over most other companions and Nefertiri was fond of her too. She had received some education by her side and was naturally a bright creature. Ever since she heard of her father's hidden attempts to conceive a child, Bakt was the first person she thought of. Nefertiri wished to see if she could confirm her suspicions and further, to make sure their relationship was preserved. If Bakt was to be Seti's second wife, she wanted harmony between them.

Senefru bit her lips from the inside and a looked down, and Nefertiri immediately inched closer. She took this as a sign Senefru knew something and that she was correct, it was Bakt!

"I am afraid that is impossible, my dear." – Senefru answered, her eyes dating across the faces in the room, reluctant to give details in front of maids and this tall, imposing stranger.

"Why not?" – Nefertiri immediately pressed, growing more and more sure of her conclusion.

"Bakt is unwell, the poor dear." – Senefru told her, with genuine sadness, still trying to avoid giving a solid reason.

"How so?" – Nefertiri was unrelenting.

"I can't… It is better if you don't know." – Senefru pleaded with her eyes with Nefertiri to stop.

"Agh, so it is true." – Ahmose tried to stifle her gasp as she whispered to the other maids.

Nefertiri heard some commotion and whispering and finally came out of her investigatory haze. She noticed all the faces in the room bore expression ranging from confused to horrified.

"I must know, tell me now." – Nefertiri commanded in a tone that left no room for discussion.

Senefru took in a slow, deep breath, driving the sadness out of her lungs before she spoke. -"Bakt has…had an accident. It appears she was bitten by a snake."

"Oh." – Nefertiri nodded, not too bothered. – "If she is not recovering as well as she should, you can send her father's healers. No one would have a problem with that." – She offered, not understanding why everyone seemed so scared. Surely, it is not a pleasant event, but it is also not a cause for such abject terror.

"It is…more serious than that. She is well, but the bite…" – Senefru searched for words, still not entirely relaxed.

"Senefru, these are my maids, they are in my confidence. You know that. And this is Rekhu, a Medjai. He is a sacred warrior who would never violate the trust of the palace. Furthermore, he is tasked with protecting me at all costs. He would rather die than betray me." – Nefertiri assured the woman that she was amongst friends and, also, that the people around the Princess are endlessly devoted to her well being.

A painful image appeared before Senefru's eyes and she closed them, willing it away. – "The bite is contorting her face. We have been trying to heal her for over a week. Nothing is wrong with her physically, but her face is scared and growing worse every day."

"She was bitten in the face?" – Nefertiti asked, surprised. Snakes mostly bit people on the legs or some other part of the body, she had never before heard of someone bitten anywhere near the head.

"Yes, dear child." – Senefru sighed. – "We do not know what to do anymore, how to help her. We have brought healers and doctors from the whole city, asked travelers of famous healers from across Egypt, we do not understand what is happening."

"I wish to see her. Take me to Bakt." – Nefertiri stood up decidedly.

"Oh, no! No, Princess, please." – Senefru shook her head as she slowly got to her feet. Her exhaustion, no doubt from attending to the unfortunate girl, was more visible than ever.

"Snake bites are not contagious; no harm will come to me." – Nefertiri would not listen.

"Princess, please, Senefru is right. It can lead to no good." – Rekhu stepped closer, joining Senefru's supplications.

"The sight is disturbing, Princess." – Senefru said, though she hardly ever used Nefertiri's title. – "Today is a happy day, do not cause yourself unease."

"I will not leave this place until I have seen Bakt. Do as I say." – Nefertiri swung around energetically, raising her voice at her maids and Rekhu.

"As you wish." – Senefru answered almost inaudibly, knowing there was reasoning with her when she started acting like this.

* * *

Bakt was laid up in a remote, but large and well equipped chamber. There were countless phials and chests and dishes all around the room, full of herbs and medicines and liquids. There were strange objects used by healers, rags, knives, scented candles made of fat making the room moist and perfumed, trying to cleanse the air. Bakt was lying in bed, with half her face wrapped in gauze and she was breathing deeply in and out.

Nefertiri told everyone to give her some privacy and let her be alone in the room. All but Rekhu could be deterred, but he was steadfast in not leaving her alone in an unsearched room full of healers' incantations and disease. He ceded and stayed by the closed door as Nefertiri approached the bed.

"Ankh,wedja, seneb." – Nefertiri repeated the blessing she had bestowed upon her father's suite this morning, only now with a heavy heart.

Bakt looked up at her and was immediately flustered. She looked like she wanted to cover more of her face, to be entirely hidden from her eyes.

"May I look at you?" – Nefertiri asked, unusually humble. She could have simply ordered her to unwrap her face, but she showed her a great deal of respect and honor in asking for permission.

Bakt knew she must have heard of what happened and was showing her sympathy in this way. Her eyes filled with large tears as her shaking hands removed the gauze.

The sight was as awful as Senefru's reaction made it out to be. Half of her face was still beautiful, though pale from exhaustion and twisted from crying. The other half looked almost like a late stage leper; two dark holes, from the bite, drawing the rest of the skin in. Her upper lip was pulled towards one hole, her cheek tight and wrinkled and her eye pulled down. The skin had acquired a pale, greenish hue. It didn't do much to destroy her youth and beauty, both were still evident, but it looked sickly and painful.

"How did this happen? What snake did this to you?" – Nefertiri asked, her heart beating fast and hard, a frog in her throat.

"A most terrible and cunning one, Princess." – Bakt took in a sharp breath as a tear slid down the good side of her face.

"Do the healers what kind it was? Can they remove its venom?" – Nefertiri continued, wanting more and more to help this poor creature.

"It..it was… a horned…viper." – Bakt was struggling for breath as her sobs made her chest spasm.

"No, it can't be. Horned vipers are actually not very venomous, they just look frightful. The healers should have been able to help you already." – Nefertiri interrupted.

Bakt shook her head as she took a deep enough breath. – "It was large. Larger than usual. It coiled all around her arm and waist…"

"Whose arm? Bakt, were you attacked?" – Nefertiri grabbed her hand before she thought about it. She considered letting her go, but it seemed to calm her. Rekhu, watching over them intently, did not like this and took a few steps closer, ready to protest.

"I am fine, Rekhu." - She shot over her shoulder before she redirected her concerned eyes back to Bakt's.

Bakt's silence was a confirmation and Nefertiri waited until she continued. – "It listened to her." - She choked out before a cry ripped out of her throat. – "It never hurt. I just fell down, like I was asleep. The next day I saw my face this way. The pain only started when the healers came to help me." – Bakt explained.

"Who was it? Who did this to you?" – Nefertiri asked, ready to put the person to death. This behavior was unacceptable.

"I do not know, Princess. I did not see her face. Only her golden feet." - Bakt remembered and shook her head, trying to force the memory out.

"Golden feet?" – Nefertiri repeated, sure that Bakt was remembering it wrong. – "Listen, girl. I will bring you the finest physicians…"

"No, Princess! Please." – Bakt cut in, desperate. She would never interrupt the Princess and risk her wrath otherwise. – "No more physicians, I can't stand it anymore." - She sunk into the bed and pressed the gauze back to her face.

"But…" - Nefertiri wanted to persuade her, but seeing her in such a state, she thought better of it. She slowly got up and made her way out of the chamber.

She and Rekhu walked in silence back down the corridor and towards the great hall to rejoin others.

"If I may, I suggest you have a bath the first chance you get. Just in case, Princess." - He offered demurely, afraid of the incantations and fumes sticking to her skin and hair and clothes.

"Yes." - Nefertiri sighed in response, disquieted by what she had seen.

* * *

All eyes were on Nefertiri, checking how she felt after the visit.

"The poor wretched girl. I do not think she remembers it correctly. She talks of a long horned viper, you all know those are small, no longer than an arm. And golden feet. Maybe she is still in shock." – Nefertiri concluded.

"Maybe." – Senefru agreed, wanting to end the discussion and stop upsetting the Princess.

"But…" - Ahmose hesitated. – "What if she isn't wrong? What if there is more to this?"

"What do you mean?" – The Princess asked.

"Ahmose! Enough." – Senefru knew where Ahmose was going.

"No, tell me." – The Princess urged.

"She. She isn't getting any worse. She isn't dying. The venom is not spreading through her body. It's only in her face. And someone attacked her. They knew this would happen. It doesn't appear to be an accident." - Ahmose explained.

Rekhu listened and though he was quiet, he was beginning to agree. It was suspicious. If there was the smallest chance of an intruder in the city, anybody who could possibly want to hurt his Princess, he would leave no stone unturned and no possibility unexamined, however unlikely it may seem.

"So what are you saying?" - Nefertiri asked with trepidation in her voice. Rekhu's muscles tensed hearing that quiver; his whole body reacted instinctively, wanting to protect her.

"I am not sure. But there was a traveler Ardeth encountered who talked of a woman, Menhet." – Ahmose said and Rekhu eyes flew to her. He had spoken to Ardeth about this woman and she seemed dangerous. Anger rose up in him at the fact that someone would even mention her in his Princess' presence.

"Ahmose." – Senefru admonished, knowing of Menhet as well.

"Who is she? Do you think she did this?" – Nefertiri asked.

"No, she had never been in this city. And we are better off for it! You should not have even uttered her name." – Senefru spoke to the Princess and then to Ahmose.

The servant bowed her head, embarrassed, but still eager to speak, convinced she might help.

"You should leave, my beautiful girl. You have many things to attend to." - Senefru got up, politely sending the Princess on her way. – "Your maids will help me with what I need and our service will be the best we can give you. The guests will be impressed." – She assured and gave the Princess's shoulder a faint squeeze.

The woman turned to show the maids which way to go and, one by one, they followed. Nefertiri lingered by the door and stared hard at Ahmose, wanting to catch her eye. Ahmose finally noticed as she glanced at the door before she followed the other maids and Nefertiri quietly motioned her over. Ahmose looked both ways nervously before she ran over to her mistress, trying to make as little noise with her bare feet as she could.

"Who is Menhet?" – Nefertiri whispered, trying to keep her question a secret even from Rekhu.

Ahmose's nervous eyes again wandered in different directions before she quickly answered her question. - "She is a mystic and a priestess. And a sorceress perhaps, I don't know. She is said to have powers and dark knowledge."

"What, why?" – Nefertiri did not know how to ask what she wanted to ask. She was terrified of the idea of some powerful sorceress in her father's harem.

"That snake was no ordinary snake, please, believe that. It's impossible. Maybe a sorceress can help." - Ahmose spoke fast, not wanting her absence to be noticed by Senefru.

"What did my father say? Surely Ardeth mentioned the woman…" - Nefertiri was gripping Ahmose's hand as she was inching away, eager to run back and catch up to the other maids.

"Your father hasn't visited the harem in weeks, Princess, I am sure he doesn't even know!" - Ahmose whispered as fast as she could and, finally breaking free of the Princess' grip, dashed down the hall to find Senefru before she was punished.

Nefertiri stood for a while, listening to the dull thuds of Ahmose's feet before Rekhu stepped closer.

"She means well, Princess, but do not let her imagination disquiet you. It does you no good." – He spoke low and reassuringly, wanting so badly to place his hands on her shoulders and comfort her.

"Let us go. We have our own business, you and I." – Nefertiri replied and lead the way out of the compound.

Rekhu liked the sound of that, their own private business, just them two. He and his Princess, his sacred duty, his precious jewel. He could look at her freely, he could move and not just stand around, looking ahead, like a cold, rigid statue. He was somewhat nervous not to overstep any boundary, but excited beyond words to have a bond with this woman.

While Rekhu was rejoicing over their afternoon together, Nefertiri was still processing what she had learned. A snake that is not supposed to exist or be overly venomous, bit, but did not kill, her father's favorite concubine. The venom is now doing something that it never usually does. No healer or physician seems to be able to help. It seems that those who know more about the situation suspect sorcery. There is possibly an enemy within the palace. And with her father not visiting the harem for so long, Bakt cannot be the woman he wishes to marry. She had so much information crowding in her head, but less knowledge than ever. It was so confusing.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the palace, the Vizier had finished praying and had returned. There was a flurry of activity in every corner that the guests might stumble into, the servants making sure it was spotless. They all bowed and blessed him as he strode through the halls and corridors and he accepted the honor gracefully.

Once in the area of the palace where the private chambers were, there were fewer and fewer people until, finally, the corridors were completely vacant and silent.

As he rounded the corner that led towards his chambers, he found Anck-su-Namun striking a seductive pose by a pillar.

"Wise Vizier. You have returned." – She purred as she shifted her weight from leg to the other, her muscles creating sultry waves under her skin.

"Let us not stand on ceremony. Nefertiri is out. Her maids are out. That nosy dog of hers is out. The palace is ours, my sweet." – He stepped close enough for their almost bare chests to be touching.

"We might as well start getting used to it being ours." – She smiled, gripping the back of his neck with both hands.

He ran his eyes over her arms and chest and stomach. - "I quite like your skin painted gold. Like a precious present. A forbidden treat."

"Then wait until tonight when the old man is full of bread and wine and asleep." – She ran her hands down his shoulders and chest, to his lower stomach.

"I cannot wait." – He picked her up and carried her inside his chambers. They would not reemerge for a few hours.


	5. The Barracks

Hey, everybody! :D  
The story is continuing, though I still do not have as much time to write as I thought I would.

Still, I just couldn't wait any longer, so here is a short chapter, only with Nefertiri and Rekhu! I will write more soon, I have the events of and following the party all planned, just not enough time to properly research and write them in this sitting.

* * *

Rekhu had thought hard and decided that the barracks where he trained and spent much of his free time was the best place to go. It was equipped, it was secluded and he could ensure it would be deserted.

Before they could begin, Nefertiri had to wash. He would have reminded her, but she too was anxious to bathe. There were long, lazy days in her life where all she would do was take several baths, rub oils and perfumes on her skin and wander listlessly around the palace. Those days were not many, but they were frequent enough to engender a taste for comfort and cleanliness. After the troubling visit, Nefertiri felt sullied and uneasy, eager to wash this feeling away.

Rekhu brought a change of clothes, knowing she could neither fight in her long delicate dress nor damage it. Once at the nearby canal, Nefertiri paused. She was used to bathing inside the palace and having several maids attending to her, dousing her with water, handing her soaps and oils and helping her about. She had never stepped foot into a canal before, that was where the lower classes bathed. At least, that is what she gathered. It had not crossed her mind much before how people other than her lived. Only when it was directly connected to her or to her father. Moreover, she had only disrobed before in front of women. Certainly, she had pranced around nude for many years as a child and nudity in itself did not faze her, but her hands suddenly becoming clammy as she wrung them made her aware of the fact she was here, alone, with a man, about to disrobe. No matter, she pushed the thoughts aside, both she and Rekhu had seen countless male and female bodies and she would not let herself be flustered.

She unclasped her belt and pulled the long straps from her shoulders. Rekhu was careful to receive them gently and hold them as if they were still hanging from her body. He had not handled fabric much before, especially delicate fabric like this, so he focused entirely on the long wisps between his fingers and, once the Princess was in the canal, hung them carefully over a nearby wall.

Nefertiri was unsure of how to go in or come out, fearing she might slip or that the water would be somehow displeasing. For a moment, she wondered if the water used in the palace was later distributed to the citizens to be used again? But no, she was pleased to find that this water just as clean as the one in the palace and, in fact, it was rather enjoyable to move around in the water and not just stand or sit in it. Soon, she reemerged and put on shorter robes, tied tightly around the waist and chest that allowed her to move and not worry about stepping over her own robes.

She joined Rekhu, who was arranging different weapons around the barrack. Spears, daggers, fan-axes, khopeshes… The Princess examined them, finding them to be off-putting, heavy, unwieldy… She would not say it out loud, but she was having second thoughts about it. Why would anyone want to be anywhere near these frightful chunks of metal?

Once they began to practice, things did not improve. All her grace and elegance did not translate into combat. Her focus was on looking impressive and attractive, as a Princess should, not on throwing a good punch or hitting her target. Rekhu was patient and supportive, but he could see the problem, yet he was not allowed to comment on it. _Try it this way. Shift your weight as you punch. Yes, I know it looks inelegant, but it is effective. Do not just flip your hair back as you dodge, that is not enough. Yes, I know it looks brutish, but that is what fighting is. Swing the axe hard. Yes, I know it is heavy. Put your whole body into it as you stab, not just your arm. It will hurt you. Yes, I know it is unladylike._

It felt like he was caring for a petulant, uncooperative child for hours. It was a waste of breath and time, he was frustrated, not at liberty to say that she needs to stop worrying about her pretty face or posture, and she was getting tired with nothing to show for it. Finally, he had decided to put an end to this theater.

"Now, Princess. Swing at me and I will defend myself. Mind you, I will disarm you, so be careful. Do what I taught you." – He spoke the last sentence slowly and seriously, referring to making sure she tucks as she falls once she is disarmed.

Disarm me, huh, thought Nefertiri as she picked up her axe. I know what to do. I have been learning all day.

They faced each other and, when she was ready, Nefertiri ran at – rather elegantly hopped over to – Rekhu and swung the axe overhead like she was performing some ritualistic dance. The impact of her axe against his was so low that he had to hook it, swing it under and over again to get some momentum and only then tear it from her hands. At this, she stumbled and fell flat on her face, doing nothing to cushion the blow. She was sprawled on the ground before her axe even landed.

It took a moment to even register what had happened. It was fast and forceful, she could not tell which way was up! Once it finally sunk in, she felt a heat spreading up her neck and ears and to her cheeks, a flame of anger and embarrassment.

"Let me help you up." – Rekhu said with respect, but no compassion or remorse.

How dare he?! How dare this lowly _dog_ do this? Hurt me and humiliate me so? Tears, hot and unwanted, formed in her eyes and she was immediately desperate to hide them. She wanted to hit him until he was dust, the bastard. She took a deep breath and slapped his outstretched hand away as hard as she could. She scrambled to her feet and Rekhu approached to assist her, feeling just as put off by her behavior as she did by his.

Now she knew. It hurts to fall or be hit. Royals, he thought. Unaware of such obvious things. Next he will have to explain the Nile is wet. At least she will not ask for any more practice, he thought with some relief. He had expected her to be far more serious and attentive, and he had worried about simulating real fights with her and what it would be like if she ever hurt herself. How she would take it or explain it if anyone asked. Considering that she was not serious at all, it was for the best they stopped this. At least he no longer had to worry about scratching up her beautiful face and having the Hom-Dai curse placed upon him.

He intended to steady her as she got to her feet, but instead of leaning on him, the Princess grunted - something she had never done before - and balled up her fist, landing a hard punch on the side of his face. Rekhu staggered back and the Princess pounced, slapping his head, shoulders, arms – anywhere she could reach. She tired herself out very soon and the punches felt like nothing. He ran his tongue along his teeth to feel none of them damaged, but he tasted blood along his cheek and lip. Nefertiri was standing in place now, breathing heavily. Seeing blood, however, she gasped and grabbed his face to inspect it. She had never done anything like that before. Her heart was suddenly heavy, seeing the injury she caused. Rekhu, however, smirked and let a stifled laugh out.

"What-what is so funny?" – She asked, her tone changing between confused and offended.

"You see? I told you, put your whole body into the punch." – Rekhu explained, sounding oddly proud of her accomplishment. – "That was an ambush, which was not entirely fair" – he even dared to gently criticize and, though she would never admit it out loud, Nefertiri felt ashamed of hitting him in such a sneaky way – "but it was executed well."

"It was?" – Nefertiri asked, aware that she had been doing badly all day. She tried to imagine the scene in her head again, how she had done it… She could not remember it exactly, it happened fast and spontaneously, but she had a feeling he was right. "

"Beautiful." – Rekhu nodded. It was strange, this activity never really appealed to her, for so long she felt it beneath her, but she was proud seeing him light up as he praised her. No less proud than when father praised her for something or foreign visitors doted on her beauty.

"Thank you." – She deigned to acknowledge this compliment even though it had come from someone of a much lower rank. – "Then I suppose I will have to either listen more closely or get angry sooner when we next practice." – She laughed.

Rekhu ran his tongue over his lip, which was starting to swell slowly, as he smiled. His chest swelled at the thought that he had managed to provoke the Princess in some way. That she would cast more than a glance his way stroked his ego to no end.

"So I take it you wish to continue with this." – He looked her in the face, a treat he rarely allowed himself.

"Yes. Oh, yes." – Nefertiri answered instantly and confidently.

Rekhu nodded and tried to think of a diplomatic way to say what he needed to. – "For your own safety" – he began, sure to emphasize this point – "I must ask you to follow my instructions to the letter in the future. If you do, we will avoid any injuries and you will surely excel." – He explained and felt a wave of panic surge through his body. She had fallen! What is she had a scratch or a bruise? He would agonize over it and maybe even be punished. No punishment could measure to the shame of failing his one task, though, so he asked straight away . – "Were you hurt by your fall? Are you in any pain?" – He looked her up and down, searching for any sign of injury.

"No, I do not think so. I just need to bathe." – She assured him and made her way into the canal.

Rekhu put away the weapons and prepared her dress while she was in the water. She came out and again, his eyes were glued to the fabric he helped draped around her body, never looking past her shoulders. As she put her jewelry back on, Rekhu ran into the canal, undressing as he did, and dove into it. He seemed so like a child, Nefertiri thought, as his head appeared and disappeared under the water, rubbing his skin energetically and splashing around. He was out of the water and clothed in a surprisingly short time, not wanting to keep her waiting.

"You must be famished." – He said as she told him to hurry.

"To be honest, yes, I've only just now realized I am." - Nefertiri confessed.

They walked in silence for a while as Rekhu surveyed the streets, making sure nobody saw them. Nefertiri stole glances now and again, for the first time aware of how strenuous his job was and impressed at how well he could do it. She was starting to feel her shoulder ache a little in the place where she landed as she fell, but a quick examination proved nothing was visible on her skin. This made her cast her eyes on Rekhu's lips. There was no more blood, but the corner of lip had a different hue of pink and the lip was slightly swollen now. As they approached the palace, some workers were passing by, carrying odd objects around, so they tuned behind a wall and let them pass. No need to be seen, even if no danger would come from them.

Nefertiri ran her hand over her shoulder, fascinated by the fact that even though it hurt a little, nothing could be seen from the outside. She reached out and placed her hand along Rekhu's jaw and gently pressed her thumb against the corner of his mouth. He was surprised and she felt him clench his jaw against her fingers.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" - She asked compassionately.

"A little." – Rekhu replied, not understanding what was happening.

"I can't really feel anything." – She said, running her thumb slowly along his lip. She could feel a very faint pulsating in the corner, where the blood had come from.

"I can." – Came Rekhu's reply and he placed his hand over hers. Nefertiri felt two impulses collide, one to snap her hand back and the other to move in closer. Rekhu softly entwined their fingers and, as respectfully as he could, detached her hand from his face.

"We can go now." – He informed her and moved aside, letting her pass.

* * *

The palace was ready for the feast tomorrow. Nefertiri had dinner with Imhotep, Anck-su-namun and some organizers and early guests. Everybody retired to their chambers quickly as they had a long day tomorrow.

Once she was alone, Nefertiri thought of the events of the day and found herself running her thumb along her lip, trying to feel the same pulsating and excitement she felt as she held Rekhu's face in her hand.


	6. The Feast

Waking up , Nefertiri felt the morning Sun hot on her face. Hotter than usual. She had slept in. The arduous events of the previous day, both physical and mental, seemed to have taken a toll on her. She was a little surprised no maid had come to wake her up, it was the day of the feast after all. Maybe they were busy or they decided to let her sleep longer.

She stretched in bed and wanted to throw her arms up to stretch them as well, but she was horrified to feel pain. All over! Everything felt solid and tight and even the slightest movement felt like agony! The usual motions she made felt restricted, she could hardly sit up, reach her knees, reach for her shoulder… She snapped back into her bed, drawing quick and panicked breaths. What was going on?

Before shouting, she tried once more to get up and felt the same pain, deep in her muscles, fire off. Everything else seemed fine. She tried harder to run her hands along her body and inspect what was happening and she found the more she moved, the more range she could muster. It still hurt, though. How strange. She must see a healer, this was not right.

She took unsteady, ginger steps, straining as she went, to the doors and felt she hardly had enough strength to pull apart the chamber door. Rekhu was standing there, facing her by the time she heaved the massive doors open. Why do we have such enormous, heavy doors, how awful, Nefertiri rolled her eyes.

"Princess." – Rekhu nodded, examining her dissatisfied face.

"Where are my maids?" – Nefertiri asked, surveying the swarms of people going up and down the halls.

"Ahmose left moments ago. She has been checking up on you all morning. I took the liberty of telling her to let you sleep. Was I wrong?" – Rekhu asked.

"No. I suppose not." – Nefertiri considered. She glanced at the people scurrying along and grabbed his forearm. – "Come in, quickly." – She ordered and Rekhu obeyed.

"Is something the matter?" – He furrowed his brows over his clear eyes.

"Someone should fetch a healer, something is very wrong with me." – Nefertiri made no effort to disguise her trepidation.

"Why, what is wrong?" – Rekhu swiftly laid down his spear and took a step closer.

"I am in pain. All over." – Neferitiri announced solemnly and motioned all up and down her body. – "I can't sit or stretch or move without my whole body hurting and spasming, it's as if a curse-" – Her voice started to shake and she was horrified to see Rekhu's lips clench tightly, trying to conceal a smile. – "Are you-are you laughing at me?" – She snapped to her full height, though her back ached as she did, trying to look dignified and important.

"Princess…" – Rekhu started slowly, trying to appease the girl. – "It is alright, please, do not worry." – He managed to hold the smile in as he soothed. – "Nothing is wrong with you, there is no need to fret. This is just your body reacting to the training." – He explained.

"What?" – She was half placated, though she would not easily forget the pang of embarrassment she felt moment ago. Rekhu proceeded to explain that this soreness was a result of physical strain and that it would go away, within a day or two.

"So you mean to tell me this happens _every time_?" – Nefertiri gasped after he explained.

"Hmm, not every time, I don't think. Only if you work ferociously hard or maybe if you have not done it in a while." – Rekhu felt odd being the one explaining things. For so long, he only ever thought of himself as a vessel of protection for the Princess and of her as a brilliant, precious artifact he must protect. Being in the position to tell her what to do or explain what something was felt strange, he worried he might do a bad job.

"And what do I do now? I can barely move, I cannot be like this at the feast." – Nefertiri looked at him pleadingly, hoping he had a solution.

"I've found that going back out there and working just as hard helped. It just felt like grooming old, tough leather until it heated up and softened again." – He explained, practically salivating at the thought of running and sweating and making his heart beat fast and hard. It was such a thrill. His enthusiasm was cut short by Nefertiri's unimpressed cocked eyebrow. He chuckled to himself. – "Maybe not the best solution for you." – He thought again. – "Alternatively, I think a massage may help. Ask your maids to rub you down with oils, hard and thoroughly. I believe that will relax you." – He offered.

Nefertiri nodded in agreement, they would do something along those lines anyway, even if she didn't expressly ask for it. – "Good, thank you, I hope that works." – She replied and as she did, Ahmose returned to check if she was awake.

"Good morning, Princess." – She stood still as a statue by the door, seeing Rekhu inside. He hardly ever came inside the Princess' chambers while she was inside. He would check everything before she turned in at night and again whenever she left the chambers, so there was little cause to be inside with her.

"Good morning." – Nefertiri replied. – "You may go." – She quickly let Rekhu get on with his duties and turned her attention to Ahmose, as he strode out. – "We have got a lot of work to do. Draw me a bath and prepare the oils and the henna." – Nefertiri ordered, knowing everything was probably already prepared.

The massage hurt and Nefertiri kept groaning throughout and the maids offered to stop several times, but, following Rekhu's advice, Nefertiri ordered them to press on. He did say to follow his instructions to the letter, after all.

It paid off in the end. She wasn't restored completely to a painless state, but she could move far more freely.

* * *

As she came into the hall for breakfast, Rekhu surreptitiously cast a glance at her, wondering is she was going to seem alright. She paused in front of him and gave a slight nod to reassure and thank him, as Akhenaten stood to his feeble feet to greet her. Nefertiri was grateful that the massage stopped her condition from showing since all eyes were on her; her father and the Vizier hoping she would leave the impression of a suitable bride.

After the Pharaoh and Akhenaten recounted their visit, the conversation turned to the festivity. Fire eaters, acrobats, dancers, snake charmers, illusionists – so many different characters would flock to the palace as the day drags on.

"The fire eaters from Karnak are coming, you Highness." – Imhotep announced to Seti with a wide smile.

"Are they? Oh, how wonderful." – Seti was awfully pleased. – "It pleases me that Akhenaten will have the opportunity to behold this. Some can spit fire as high as the heads of the statues, as high as the barrack roofs!" – He exclaimed with a boyish joy and Akhenaten's eyes widened. It occurred to Nefertiri how much her father would enjoy spending time with her husband, another man who bears the same burden as he. As much as he adored her mother and she, he would surely appreciate a kindred spirit.

"I have asked the dancers from the harem to join us and accommodate some travelers. I thought that would please you." – Nefertiri added.

"Oh. Very good, the more, the merrier." – Seti stroked Nefertiri's hair gently.

"Only I do not know exactly if they will come." – Nefertiri added, remembering that there was some turmoil with the young women.

"There are other dancers, do not worry yourself, Princess." – Anck-su-Namum comforted. –" I've personally contacted some from the city. Old friends, you see. Bearing gifts." – She smirked.

"Yes, but" – Nefertiri shook off an eerie feeling Anck-su-Namun's tones gave her – "I wanted to bring you Bakt." – She turned to her father, smiling.

"Oh." – Seti's eyebrows furrowed, like she had mentioned an old, old friend he hadn't thought of in years. – "Yes. Lovely Bakt. Wonderful."

"Why Bakt? Specifically?" – Anck-su-Namun asked from her post, standing along the wall with some other priests and high-ranking officers. She was not allowed at the table since Akhenaten was here. Most other days and nights, she would now join the Royal family and the Vizier.

"Father favors Bakt. I am surprised you do not know that. And she is of royal stock." – Nefertiri told Akhenaten, so he would not be scandalized.

"Does he?" – Anck-su-Namun raised an eyebrow at Nefertiri and then at Seti.

"Ah, that was long ago." – Seti almost sounded apologetic.

"It has only been a few short weeks since her last visit." – Nefertiri reminded, not understanding where this cavalier attitude was coming from. Bakt was the Pharaoh's unofficial concubine, no one was allowed to touch her and she had spent half her life with Nefertiri. And now he acts like he doesn't even know her? – "And it looks like she cannot come. Something's happened." – Nefertiri told her father seriously, suddenly feeling panicked. If there was an attacker in the city or worse, in the palace, Seti must know. Of course, she was wise enough not to discuss this in front of Akhenaten, but she needed her father to take her seriously.

"Well, then it is good I secured backup." - Anck-su-Namun commented and Imhotep agreed.

It was soon time to leave again, everybody had their duties before the guests arrived. Seti had prepared a camel ride around the city with Akhenaten and, in his hurry, assured Nefertiri there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

After a long day of preparations, most everybody was there and everything was in place. As guests were filing in, Nefertiri found a quick moment to dash out and talk to Ardeth. He would listen, if not willingly, then because she would order him to.

"I know of everything, Princess, Rekhu informed me of your visit and your findings." – Ardeth assured Nefertiri as she started to hurriedly retell what happened at the harem. – "And do not think Rekhu's recklessness passed… unadmonished." – He added darkly. – "Security is always elevated when there is a mass gathering such as this one, and I am even more alert after his brief. People can only come in if they are let in by the Pharaoh, the Vizier or myself. And the palace was searched thoroughly this morning. No harm will come to anyone at this gathering, as I live and breathe." – Ardeth promised solemnly.

"Thank you for taking this seriously." – Nefertiri bowed her head in appreciation and Ardeth returned the gesture with a deeper, adoring bow.

* * *

The feast was an absolute triumph. The guests were dazzled, they feasted on the delicious and extravagant food, everyone wore their finest jewels and the room was abuzz with chatter and laughter.

After each group performed their most impressive acts, they would scatter around the room and continue them on a smaller scale and the guests could come up and watch. Like the contortionists that elicited gasps with their amazing and terrifying suppleness, now coiled around themselves, perched on a low column. Or the acrobats, that you could swear were flying across the room, now formed a moving human chain hanging from the ceiling. The oncoming dancers were the introduction to the final, most spectacular feat of the night – snake charming. The fast-paced and hissing metallic sounds of a tambourine was their cue and they glided into the room, looking like their feet were flying above the floor and not walking as their colorful long robes concealed their feet. They spun and seduced like cool breezes on a scorching day, almost looking like a mirage under their soft wispy robes. Some were naked save for their ample jewellery while others slowly disrobed, discarding scarves and covers on statues and people and across the floor. Special incense was lit as they came in and the scent was heavy, but pleasant. It made Nefertiri's head swim. And she wasn't the only one. Some guests sat down, no doubt from the dizziness and drink. As soon as they did, a dancer would appear on their lap and giggle and stroke and tease. Anck-su-Namun's dancers. Good job, Nefertiri thought, as she observed some soldiers, as in a trance, reaching for their limbs and robes. The tallest of the dancers seemed to set her sights on Rekhu, likely because he was the tallest man in the room. She outstretched her hand, but he did not reach back. Turning around, she pressed her back into him and slid down his body slowly and slid back up, twisting and grinding her hips. She faced him again and stuffed a scarf deep down the front of the cloth around his hips. His face changed ever so slightly. He still looked focused, though the fumes made his eyes slightly glazed over. He wasn't smiling exactly, but he looked pleased. It was a hard look, there was definitely something behind it, but Nefertiri had not seen it before. More powerful than her curiosity, though, was the desire to use the little knowledge of combat she had to pry her away from her bodyguard. She was becoming aware of this trend – her deep dislike of anyone coming near her protector. Why was it no clear to everyone that he was hers alone?

Before Nefertiri decided whether to chase the dancer away or no, the music changed and the crowd parted to reveal a hooded figure in front of a large wicker basket. Snake charmers were few and far between, their practices seemed dangerous and most charmers spent the majority of their time working as healers or perhaps musicians. This charmer, however, played no instrument and it was unclear how they would hypnotize the beast within the basket. In the crowd, a few people were blowing into some small instruments that made rather irritating noises and other played some entrancing tunes on strings. The hooded figure calmly opened the basket and sat back down. Many people recoiled at this and there were a few gasps and even screams as the head of a long, hissing snake rose from within. Even Seti got to his feet, ready to plead for everyone to remain calm should the snake do something unforeseen. However, they calmed down as they noticed the snake only had eyes for its charmer. It slowly made its way out of the basket and under the long robes, its head emerging next to the person and its long tail whipping the robe off the charmer to reveal a woman. She was almost nude, painted in gold and wearing many jewels. It was Anck-su-Namun. The snake coiled around the shoulders and she showed it off to the people interested. Everyone was impressed with her performance; it was a skill that, apparently, nobody knew she possessed. Seti was on his feet and a few steps closer to the crowd, wearing a stern, worried face as she paraded past him.

Nefertiri could not tell what it was. It took too long to put it together. The gold paint. The snake. Maybe it was the fact Anck-su-Namun had never given her any reason to suspect her. Maybe it was the twisting, queasy feeling still lingering in her insides after seeing that dancer rub up against her personal guardian – the disrespect! Whatever it was, she suddenly felt a deep conviction and acute certainty that Anck-su-Namun was either directly or indirectly responsible for the attack on Bakt. The feeling was so strong and uneasy, she immediately felt her entire body go cold and covered in nervous sweat. All at once, all of Anck-su-Namun's wit and charm and penetrating gazes seeming dangerous and hostile. Nefertiri had to physically shake the thoughts out of her head, just enough to concentrate and be able to politely agree with the guests that was show was a spectacular surprise.

As soon as she could, Nefertiri dashed out and tried to calm her racing mind. Rekhu was, naturally, right behind her.

* * *

"Princess, are you alright? I saw you turn somewhat pale and-" – He asked, coming up close behind her.

"Get away from me!" – She snapped back quite venomously, pushing him away.

Rekhu stopped and waited. He wanted both to find out what made her upset and to demand to know why she was so moody, he wanted an apology. As soon as the feeling appeared, however, he pushed it down, knowing it was preposterous and an unimaginable luxury. One gets a taste for such treats fast, he noted. After only one encounter alone with Nefertiri, where she was surprisingly open and kind, he apparently came to expect it, or at least long for it, always.

Nefertiri was angry with herself. For her slow mind and the feelings she was aware she was no longer in control of. Rekhu is astute, she thought bitterly. Far brighter than she could have suspected. Even if he had not already, it will not be long before he too notices what she had started to notice as well. Her immense dislike of other people having contact with him. She wanted to make it clear, to everybody, that this was simply a proprietary issue. Maybe she should ask Father to forbid anybody, apart from maybe Ardeth, to communicate with him? But no, that would not work; he must survey everything and everybody in order to do his job. But a little awareness! A little acknowledgement that no whore can just sidle up to her guardian on a whim, for Ra's sake! Is that too much to ask?

No matter, she breathed in deeply. There were more pressing issues. The best thing is to go back and observe.

"Stop looking at me like that." - She spat petulantly, giving Rekhu a dirty look. The dancer's scarf was still in his robes. She grabbed it without thinking and pulled fast and hard, making Rekhu wince from the forceful affront to such a sensitive area. - "And look decent! I don't wish to see this again." - She threw the scarf on the ground and walked away, making deep, angry thuds with her feet as she did.

Nefertiri would leave the feast as soon as she could and go to her chamber. To think. To make sense of what was happening and why.

* * *

A few hours later, Anck-su-Namun had gone off somewhere, some of the guests went or were carried out and Akhenaten was feeling tired. All the excitement, the food and the strong drink was too much for him and his heavy lids barely revealed any of his bleary, glassy eyes. Not tired at all, Nefertiri decided this was an opportune moment to slip out. She escorted Akhenaten to his room, which greatly pleased her father. Both on the way there and back, she insisted Rekhu keep the longest safe distance from her and announced she wished to be alone tonight.

Once in her chamber, Nefertiri sent all the maids away before they had even had the chance to take off her all her jewelry and makeup. The sooner she was alone, the better.

Though no answered materialized, Nefertiri kept the same questions swirling around in her head. How sure could she really be of Bakt's account of events? They were so improbable, after all. Then, how she could she feel so suddenly and surely that Anck-su-Namun was not to be trusted? Even if her worst suspicions were true, what could she do? How could she prove anything? And what was the reason for these events, no matter who was to blame?

* * *

Nefertiri must have been slipping in and out of sleep, because her head was filled with strange visions of golden dancers and snakes and blood and sex and statues of gods with living animal heads. After one strange vision, she gasped for breath, waking. Her heart was racing and she felt fearful. Just then, she heard a small noise. The tiniest of hisses and scratching. She shot up in her bed, trying to inspect her chambers by the pale light of the Moon. A flash of blue caught her eye as it disappeared under her linen and she tumbled out of her bed. The events of the night and her troubling thoughts made her feel jumpy and on edge. Any other night, she would just lazily turn or kick across the sheets, hoping to shoo the pest away. Tonight, she jumped out of her bed like she were stung by a hot poker and ran madly for the door, so terrified that the screams she wanted to make came out as short, high pitched hisses. A small, shiny thing made awful clacking noises as it rushed towards her and Nefertiri tried desperately to keep an eye on it as she scrambled for the chamber door. Out of nowhere, Rekhu's dog tore in, looking focused and ravenous. It growled at the awful little thing as it tried to scurry past it. The dog was swifter, however, and it caught it. A few growls and crunchy bites and the thing was annihilated.

The moment it was over, relief washed over Nefertiri and she immediately thought herself silly. It was probably a harmless beetle or something. If it were dangerous, the dog could not have stopped it so easily. She did want the filthy beast out of her chamber and, in fact, she had expected the commotion to bring Rekhu in long ago. Swinging the door open, she was ready to smirk at him and kick him as he lay somewhere, sleeping, but the hallway was mostly empty. There were other guards and some Medjai nearby, but no Rekhu.

Peculiar, she thought. Not that she would admit it, but she was disappointed and had only then realized she would have liked a short conversation or even a hug to calm her down before she went back to bed. Somewhat displeased, she closed the chamber door and, examining the floor and bed, slid back inside.

* * *

The following morning, she was awoken, as usual, by Ahmose, bright and early, to say goodbye to Akhenaten, who was setting off on his journey back home. He was in an exultant mood, still impressed by all he had seen and experienced the night before. Everyone had said goodbye and blessed his journey and Nefertiri was, of course, the last in line. He took her hand and they walked a little way away from the small crowd gathered at the palace steps. Ardeth had to put a hand on Rekhu's shoulder to stop him following them.

"My dearest Nefertiri, I have no words for how I feel." – He started earnestly and boyishly. – "All the time I spent here, with you and the Pharaoh, it has been wondrous. Last night especially. I shall surely remember it as long as I live." – He explained and Neferitiri thanked him, praising his kindness and what a lovely guest he had been, as was her duty. - "A conversation with your father had assured me there was no rush in your getting married, to me or anybody else." – He stopped and changed the topic abruptly, once he was sure they were out of earshot. His directness pleased Nefertiri in an unexpected way. – "I cannot formally propose to you now, but I do want to express my deep desire to one day be your husband. I hope we will spend more time together soon and you will share the sentiment."

Before she could stop herself or explain why, Nefertiri answered. – "I cannot formally accept that proposal, but I entirely reciprocate. Moreover, I hope the day when I can formally accept it comes soon." - She answered so firmly and confidently that it even surprised herself. In that moment, she meant every word.

Akhenaten broke into a sincere smile and looked eager to do something. Hold her, kiss her? Given the people watching them, it was out of the question and he threw his head back happily, welcoming the Sun onto his face and smiling up. With a promise to do everything in his power to make her wish come true, he said goodbye and entered his carriage.

Walking back, Nefertiri smirked contentedly, seeing every face on the palace steps look at her eagerly and apprehensively, fully aware of the power she wielded in that moment.


	7. Debt

A/N

Hello, everyone!

It had been a truly unforgivable amount of time since I've updated and I really hate that. With the Mummy reboot dropping, I've been seeing a lot of talk about the original films, so I thought it was about time I continued, possibly karmically offsetting the awfulness of the reboot.

Your thoughts and suggestions are always much appreciated :)

* * *

After he excitement of the last few days, everyone wanted some time to themselves; Seti to plan the expansion of his city, the Vizier and Anck-su-Namun to pray and the Nefertiri to think – under the guise of studying some books. She was still considering Akhenaten's not-exactly-proposal and whether it was wise to all but accept it when Ardeth came into her chambers.

"Ardeth." – She smiled at him. His presence was always soothing to her and she enjoyed the moments she got to spend with him privately. – "What good brings you to me?"

Ardeth's face was fiercely dark. – "No good at all." – He said solemnly.

Nefertiri's heart beat in painful, worried stabs. Ardeth lifted a hand and slowly closed his eyes, indicating for her not to be alarmed.

"Do not worry. The trouble that brings me to you has past. For the moment." – He added, not letting her relax fully. – "The incident from last night." – Ardeth finally brought up the reason he was there.

Which one, for goodness' sake? So many things worried Nefertiri for so many different reasons at the moment that nothing specific came to mind at his words. – "What do you mean?"

"Only Rekhu, yourself and I know there was something in your room last night." – Ardeth explained.

The beetle? Nefertiri looked up incredulously as Ardeth, almost laughing. If she was unperturbed by anything, it would be some little beetle jostling her. Sensing the change in her mood, Ardeth sat opposite her so swiftly it made her jump back slightly. The speed, strength and agility of her father's soldiers was impressive, though beneath her class.

"I know Rekhu was not in his post like he should have been." – Ardeth said bitterly, his eyes flashing furiously. Nefertiri was about to defend him, but he continued. – "I know because he confessed. He only told me after his dog died and he realized something serious was happening."

Nefertiri's heart fell slightly. Dogs were not much appreciated in society, unlike the glorious and godlike cats, but she knew how much Rekhu loved and relied on his furry companion. He had to be devastated.

"I truly thought I had trained the stupidity out of him. I thought you were in better hands." – Ardeth said with so much disappointment and resentment towards himself that it was hard to listen to him. All this acrimony over some beetle?

"First, I wanted to apologize. Rekhu's mistakes are equally my own. Before we face your father and he executes Rekhu and decides my fate, I wanted to-"

"What?!" – Nefertiti rose to her feet, knocking her book to the floor in the process. – "Ardeth, Ardeth…" – She repeated his name, as if pleading with him to be sensible. – "You are talking madness. No one is going to be executed and there is nothing about your fate that needs deciding."

He shook his head before cutting her off, not daring to just jump in as the Princess of Egypt spoke. - "You are letting your kindness get the best of you. If that scarab had reached you, you could have died." – He slowly enunciated the last word and impressed upon Nefertiri how serious the matter was. She stood in place, as if made into stone by his words. - "It is true. That was no ordinary beetle. It was a flesh eating scarab. An evil little thing that delivers an evil punishment. And it cannot be a coincidence it was in your room. Those pests do not simply scurry around."

"How was it in my chambers?" – She finally willed her body to move and ease back into her chair.

"We do not know yet. But we will find out. It will be public news just as soon as we end our conversation. Everyone will know and, by all the gods in the heavens and the underworld, I swear the truth will be known. Just like it will be known that Rekhu failed in his duty and that I failed in mine. It was selfish of me perhaps, but I wanted to apologize to your face. I doubt I will have this opportunity after your father finds out."

Nefertiri was about to protest again, but Ardeth continued. – "You must be more vigilant than ever now. I do not know yet what evil is trying to hurt you - if my death comes too swiftly, I may never know – but trust no one and take care to know what it truly in their heart before you accept them in your circle."

Ardeth got up to leave, his shame getting the best of him, like he was rushing into the release of punishment and death, so that he could stop hating himself.

Nefertiri ran in front him, stopping him with a hand on each shoulder, holding him in place. He was pained by the familiarity she showed and her goodness. – "Ardeth, wait, please." – It might have been only the second of third time in her life that she had used the word 'please' and it was now his turn to become a statue. - "You cannot tell father anything."" – Nefertiri stated as if it were a fact. Ardeth's clenched jaw and downcast eyes told her that he did not agree. – "What good will that bring? In some mad fit of anger or love, yes, he might hurt or even kill one or both of you. But you and I both know neither of you serve any purpose dead. That might even play into the hand of whoever is trying to hurt me. If you want to protect me, as I know you do, stay alive. Listen to me and stay close to me. You know no one is more dedicated to me than Rekhu and you know no one is more astute or pure of heart than you. Who could serve me, help me better?" – Nefertiri pleaded so convincingly, so cleverly that he could not disagree. Although he still felt like he deserved to be despised and punished, Ardeth had to agree that he trusted no one to take his place and even that Rehku, despite his failing, was the best disciple he had. No one's ability or dedication even came close. And keeping him alive allowed Ardeth to keep another, secret promise. Though it would be just, their punishment at this moment would only bring further harm to the Princess and the Pharaoh.

"I am now in your debt. Not only bound by duty to serve you, but by a shameful, heavy debt – you can command me as you like." – Ardeth reluctantly accepted to keep quiet.

"I would have you forgive yourself." – Nefertiri said honestly.

"It seems to me you do not appreciate how great Rekhu's, and by extension, my mistake was. He had left you unprotected that night-"

Nefertiri jumped in. – "I understand. I know. It was me who sent him away. I would wager that he did not even tell you that?"

Ardeth looked at her appraisingly, trying to decide if she was just protecting Rekhu. She wasn't. Besides, why should she be? To the Princess, he is only a hunk of flesh protecting her.

"And if it will make you feel better, I will find a way to punish him." - Nefertiri added with a wicked glint in her eyes. – "But we will tell my father and everyone who needs to know exactly what happened. Only they will be told that Rekhu was there and that his dog reacted faster to the scarab than he."

* * *

In the official transfer of information to the Pharaoh and the Vizier, Ardeth and Rekhu's guilty, screwed up faces almost gave them away. However, the Pharaoh did not doubt them for a moment.

Wild conjecture began immediately. The most extreme speculations placed the blame on dark sorcerers bringing long since cursed mummies back to life – what a preposterous notion – or Akhenaten's involvement. The Vizier thought that it could have been payback for the Princess' lack of enthusiasm at the prospect of their marriage. Nefertiri dismissed the idea, saying that, in a private conversation, she had made it clear to him that she was open to it, and that was putting it mildly. To which Anck-su-Namun shyly offered that perhaps, this was a good omen. Perhaps these were the gods signaling that her decision to marry Akhenaten was the best course of action and they were telling her to go after him, making the palace less welcoming to her, trying to hasten her departure to her intended husband. Seti seemed intrigued by the idea and, sensing his approval, Anck-su-Namun added that she would not like to guess any further at that time. If she was correct, she said, the occurrences would continue. Most of the room seemed to take her words in with openness and even a little hope, wanting to see if she was right. To Nefertiri, they sounded like a threat.

* * *

Rekhu was distant and quiet, just as Nefertiri expected, staying a ways behind her and reverting back to the degree of unfamiliarity they had when they first met. Even worse, actually, because he was eager and cocksure then. Now, he was a pile of self-loathing dragging itself behind Nefertiri.

* * *

"Come in." – Nefertiri appeared outside her chamber door and ordered. Rekhu obeyed, not flinching or hesitating.

When he was inside and the door was closed behind him, Nefertiri strode to her chair and he remained by the door. – "Come _here._ " – She indicated in front of her with an annoyed wave of a hand. He obeyed.

"Ardeth spoke to me today. No doubt you know what about." – She started. He nodded. – "I dismissed his idea. If your lives belong to anyone on account of your mistake, it is me, not my father. From now on, you will both primarily do what I wish and you will _not_ question me. Is that understood?" – Rekhu nodded again.

"Good. What were you doing last night?" – Nefertiri asked. He blinked a few times, caught off guard by the question. – "Where did you go after I dismissed you?"

Rekhu swallowed before deciding he had no choice, especially now, but to answer truthfully, though he would have preferred to be flogged. – "I was at the harem. Some of the visitors and dancers from the feast are still staying there and they continued the merriment there. I sought their company to lift my spirits."

A sudden heat rose to Nefertiri's cheeks and ears, so sudden that she felt she was pushed and had to regain her balance. – "What exactly did you do with those… women?" – She wanted to say whores and add that it was his duty to be with her, but her pride would not allow it.

His eyes flickered down. – "We drank lotus wine*. We talked. And joked." – He stopped and, without looking at her directly, could feel her eyes digging into his face. – "I slept with a dancer from out of the cit—"

"Get out." – Nefertiri did not, could not, wait for him to fully speak the sentence. She took her eyes off him and shifted them to the papyrus on her table. Rekhu did not move at the order, like he had when she told him to come in. – "You have said all I needed to hear. Get out."

* * *

Nefertiri could not say what she had done to while away that day. Of course, all she was really doing was trying to hold herself back from crying or breaking everything in the palace at the thought of Rekhu with that tall whore dancer from the feast – somehow she was sure it was her. But what she did to make herself seem otherwise engaged, she had no idea. Tomorrow was another fighting session with Rekhu and, though she had thought about discontinuing those, her newfound apprehension towards Anck-su-Namun made her abandon that thought.

She was a little afraid of going to bed, thinking about scarabs possibly lurking somewhere in the darkness, or how long she would toss and turn before the same thoughts that tortured her the whole day finally gave way to sleep.

After her maids had been in and helped her get ready for bed, she ordered Ahmose to remain by her side. They talked about the feast and the gossip Ahmose overheard in corridors and behind curtains.

Apparently, sailors and merchants that brought back spices and wines saw some interesting things and would then share them with dancers and other wenches. Men who ate other men and kept severed heads, half their normal size in pots. Strange creatures on the land and in the sea. Even stranger brews that made men go crazy or have visions. Though she did not fully believe them, the stories often made Nefertiri's skin crawl and dig deeper into old scrolls, searching for confirmation or proof that these were impossible.

Ahmose kept mentioning one particular merchant, how he was funny and how all the others tried to make fun of him, but he was so charming and good-looking, no one could.

"Do you like this man?" – Nefertiri asked with no preamble.

Ahmose was at a loss for words for the first time that night. She blushed a little. – "I don't know. He is just a merchant. He will be gone soon anyway."

"But he does not have to be gone. If you both like each other, you could marry. It is very simple for you. You do not have to consider anyone else. Only if that is what you want." – Nefertiri pointed out, wishing her own choice could be that easy.

"I suppose that is true. I would like to know him some first." – Ahmose deliberated. – "Spend more time with him, see if he is a good man. I now only know he is a fun man." – She laughed and Nefertiri did too. – "I would like if he lived here. Not that he went away from home all the time. Then I would sleep with him and see if I liked it and then decide. I think it would be easier to do that with a man from the city."

"Maybe father can send word though the city. We need a local man. Fun. Good. Good in bed. Speak to the Princess'maid." – Ahmose blushed at the idea and the two young women exchanged scandalized giggles at the idea.

"That would not even work. Anyone who thinks that of himself is not those things. You should hear from others in his profession that is fun. From other men that he is good. And from other women that he is good in bed." – Ahmose explained and Nefertiri took a moment to mull over the thought. It seemed quite wise.

"That sounds impossible. Others in his profession would be jealous. Other men would be jealous. And women wouldn't share their lovers if they are good." – Nefertiri challenged.

"True. That is why it is only a handful of men who fit that description." – Ahmose said.

"Anybody I would know?" – Nefertiri asked, genuinely curious. What man had such a good reputation?

"Three actually. Your father, of course. Ardeth Bay. And Rekhu." – Ahmose listed.

"What do they say about them?" – Nefertiri wanted to know if there were sides to these men she had not experienced.

"All men say your father is a great ruler, he was chosen by the gods. And your mother only ever loved you as much as she loved him. Everyone respects Ardeth and they say he has the spirit of a happy hunter. After his wife's death, he never took another wife, but there are still dozens of women I know who would love nothing more than to be his. And Rekhu you know best of all." - She finished.

"But what do they say about him?" – Nefertiri asked, wanting to see if a different perspective on him would help her control her anger.

"Even among the Medjai, he stands out. That is why he is your guard. He motivates his fellow soldiers by training with them and teasing them. I think they are as in love with him as most of your maids are." – Ahmose laughed.

"And you? Would you like to be his wife? He lives in the city after all, and you have made eyes at him before." – Nefertiri asked, unable to stop herself.

"I do not think he would have me. His women are all very beautiful. And they chase after him even more than he chases after them. They never stop talking about him, like that last girl, the dancer. I think some of them even came looking him for him here, in this corner of the palace, the night of the feast." – Ahsmose shook her head at their silliness.

"They did?" – Nefertiri raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"I assume that is what they were doing. They said they were lost. In the end, that beautiful tall one had him, it did not matter what the others did." – She shrugged.

Nefertiri suddenly knew what to do about at least of the things bothering her.

"It is getting late. Wake me up early tomorrow, I have a lot to do." – Nefertiri told Ahmose.

The maid got up at once and said good night to the Princess.

* * *

Some time after she was gone, Nefertiri opened the chamber doors and Rekhu was standing right next to it. She bid him come to her with her eyes and he did.

"Find a replacement for tomorrow night. No one can know about it, so choose someone you would trust with your life." – Nefertiri spoke so low Rekhu almost had trouble hearing her even though he was bent low.

"Tomorrow night, you will have sex with me." - Nefertiri informed him and went back inside her chambers to sleep.

* * *

*I don't know if this would be a correct name for it, but apparently, in Ancient Egypt, they would somehow infuse wine with blue lotus, which gave it a psychedelic effect. It must have been some party back in the harem, with drugged up soldiers and horny dancers ;)


	8. Secrets

A/N

Hello, everyone!

Again, I feel awful I haven't updated in so long – I'd been working in a terrible job for about two and half months, I hated every moment of every day and I felt my soul was leaving my body. As of last week, I'm free of that evil, so I'm using this new energy to update.

Thank you for following the story and being enthusiastic about it, it means the world to me.

* * *

The following morning, Ahmose woke Nefertiri up earlier than usual and it was awfully unpleasant. Her eyelids were heavy and her eyes stung with unslept sleep. Nefertiri bathed in cold water and that further discomfort drove away some of the earlier one.

She had departed the palace under the pretext of going to pray. On her way out, she saw her father across a sprawling hall surrounded by advisers, already deep in work for the day, no doubt discussing the many issues related to building and expanding. The realization that her father rose so early every day and worked so hard made her admire and respect him even more. However, it chipped away at the illusion that he was some sort of miracle worker with perfect ideas and easy execution. No, he worked for every grain of prosperity in his land. Rather than interrupt them and waste time she bought herself by rising so early, she made her way to a secluded part of the barracks and found Rekhu waiting to begin her training for the day.

* * *

Rekhu had decided he must have misheard or misunderstood the Princess the previous night. After all, she had seemed normal this morning. They had changed, stretched out their limbs and started.

Although the Princess was not at first comfortable fighting with any real intention of injuring or with any real fear of being hurt, she was now getting better. Every new strike or new weapon Rekhu introduced and demonstrated made her stop and consider it. Consider its use and the damage it caused. Her unease with the idea of physical pain was evident. Still, she was determined to press on. More and more, she understood how to use her weight and body to make her punches more powerful; she became more aware of how to protect herself against an attack. She had stopped questioning his instructions and started following them.

Eventually, the day became hot, her body was drained of energy and her belly felt achingly empty. They bathed, dressed and returned to the palace.

* * *

After a hearty meal, Nefertiri found Ardeth and told him to meet her in a private part of the library when he could slip away unnoticed. He immediately understood that no one was to know where he was going and whom he was meeting. He nodded and at once started worrying about what the purpose of the meeting was.

* * *

As Nefertiri was making her way to visit her father, she was informed by a grim looking Rekhu that he must leave for a time on Medjai business. Indeed, there were fewer of them lining the walls on the way to her father's chambers, so she let him go without asking questions.

"My daughter." – Seti sighed with that familiar mix of pride and devotion as she entered. – "I hear you were praying all morning."

"Yes, it does me good, I've noticed." - Nefertiri smiled and embraced her father. Lying came easily to her after her mind had been made up on Anck-su-Namun and the threat she posed.

"I know that I have been overwhelmed with work as of late." – Seti started, resting back against his chair. His exhaustion was becoming more apparent. Her father, though still impressive, was no longer a young man. – "These initial planning steps are important, but tedious."

Nefertiri felt like no explanations were necessary. However, Seti continued.

"When they are over, I shall oversee construction, but it will take less of my time. I will be able to be with you more." – Nefertiri wanted to speak up and explain she did not feel neglected, but Seti went on. – "This is the work of my life. This is my legacy. This and you."

Seti told her more loving things that afternoon, how she is his main concern in his earthly life, while the city is what will remain after his death, as well as how much he wishes to dedicate more time to her. She understood that he naturally felt her life was rather empty now that her mother was not there to instruct her and she had fewer obligations with him being gone so much. But her concerns and secret activities had kept her busier than ever, so she had honestly hardly taken notice of his absence. Of course, she would never admit this to him, partly because she wanted to keep it hidden until she could prove her suspicions, but mostly to spare his feelings. Ultimately, she felt glad and relieved that he doted on her so much and that her plans were still unknown to all.

* * *

The Medjai had not returned by the time she came to the library. She kept herself busy looking through scrolls until Ardeth came.

"Princess." – He said softly enough not to spook her or draw anyone's attention, although it was clear no one was around.

"Ardeth." – She smiled up at him and indicated she should sit opposite her.

Despite his endeavor to look unperturbed, Nefertiri noticed a heaviness of spirit about him. Deciding not to press him about it because she was aware he did not like the situation they were in and the sneaking around, she simply told him what she needed.

"Ardeth, I need someone to retrieve something from my mother's mastaba."

He remained quiet and watched her, thinking. It was not common to enter a mastaba after burial, there was just no need. It was now the home for the body and the soul, the living had nothing to do with it. It was not uncommon, unfortunately, for mastabas to be robbed. After all, they were famously full of riches. If the thieves were apprehended, then priests would go back in and perform some rites. There had been no reason to believe up to that point that anyone had robbed the site, so there would be no pressing need to reenter. Since he could not refuse, the reentry would have to be done in secret.

With his future obvious to him, Ardeth asked- "And can you tell me why you would have me become, or create, a grave robber?"

"Do not be so negative, my friend. I will tell you exactly why, but for now, this does not leave this room."

* * *

Upon returning to her chambers, Nefertiri found more Medjai in their posts and Rekhu in his, in front of her doors. There was a similar heaviness about him as there was about Ardeth. She hoped they would soon return to their usual selves, the debt they bore her would eventually be to everyone's benefit – she was convinced of it.

Night had come, her maids helped her prepare for bed and she waited until she was sure everyone was in their chambers and at a safe distance. There was a ball of nerves in her stomach, but also eagerness.

"Rekhu,I need you to inspect my chambers." – She announced in her normal tone, just in case anyone else was close enough to hear them or wonder why he was entering her chambers. He had entered before, to move a piece of furniture or retrieve something from where Nefertiri could not reach, so she was not worried about that looking unusual. Rekhu, on the other hand, looked aghast. His body was so used to following her commands that he was inside the chamber before his mind could find an excuse not to enter.

As they walked to her canopied bed, he had to ask – "Why, Princess?"

Nefertiri shrugged. - "I heard good things. And it is time. If I am to be a good wife, I should learn about all my duties."

The dizzying soar of his pride at the compliment and its plummeting at the rest of her explanation only made him more unsteady. Certainly, it was perfectly acceptable for people to sleep with each other when pleased, and it would surely be one of his best experiences, but women in Nefertiri's position still had to be discreet. Rumors in the palace about this sort of thing would surely be harmful. Then again, no one would be more silent about this than him, so in that regard, he was the perfect choice. Ultimately, he was aware he could not refuse.

With this final and certain realization, he set his mind only on pleasing the Princess.

Nefertiri laid on the bed and moved so that Rekhu could join her. In those few moments, her mind was flooded with concerns she had been pushing out of her mind ever since last night, concerns like what she should do, what if it is unpleasant, how does she tell the voice in her head to be quiet. But when he got into the bed and loomed over her, the look he bore was so striking, the voice disappeared as if it never existed. Lust. The word had been somewhat abstract to her before, but she now instinctively knew this was it and what it entailed. One of his legs was between hers and he laid his body on top of hers, gradually pushing the air out of her. He was warm and quite heavy, but his weight felt so good resting against her. By the time he kissed her, her instincts had taken over and she could not wait to experience the rest.

* * *

The following morning, Nefertiri awoke even before her maids came to her chamber. She had slept very soundly and luxuriously and had had enough rest even though the previous day was so eventful.

As she stretched, she registered two things. The faint smell of her visitor on the sheets and a certain less than comfortable ache between her legs. She wriggled around some more to identify what the issue was. A tightness and a low level pain. She had no doubts as to what caused it. Memories of last night rushed in. She was so engrossed in what was happening as it was happening that they almost felt like a stranger's. The first one that stood out was how he nibbled and then bit her ear more and more intensely, preparing her for the pain she would feel as he pushed inside her, so that she would not scream. The little pain she felt now was similar in quality, but so much less intense than that first moment. Other, more pleasant memories followed, of him kissing, holding, touching, pressing, rubbing her in such a way that the pain seemed irrelevant. She was happy, she concluded, about her decision. It was a great decision.

* * *

After some time, Ahmose and some other maids came into her chamber to help her prepare for the day. Once she was ready, Nefertiri sent everyone out but her closest and most trusted maid.

"Is it normal to have some pain down there after you sleep with someone?" – Nefertiri asked with her usual straight forwardness, but in a low voice. She needed to make sure and ask some questions for such future events.

Ahmose looked a little surprised, but happy for the Princess. - "Oh yes, especially in the beginning. It will stop soon." – She replied with an excited smile.

"Good." – Nefertiri smiled back, happy to have her suspicion confirmed.

Ahmose leaned in. - "I know you will probably want to keep this private." – Nefertiri nodded, grateful to have a smart maid she could trust. – "Whenever there is some…evidence, just make sure to give the sheets to me." – Ahmose gave her a conspiratorial look and bunched last night's sheets on the bed.

"What do you mean by evidence?"

Ahmose had stuffed the old sheets into a decorative pot and pulled fresh ones from the trunk by her bed.

"The seed." – She whispered as she went by the Princess, spreading the sheets. – "Unless the man is careful, it can end up in unexpected places."

"Really?" – Nefertiri tried to distinguish that moment from the happy daze of the former night, but she remembered nothing of the sort. Rekhu gradually moved out from between her legs and she was still looking up at her canopy and reveling in all the new feelings in her body when she realized he was out of the bed, dressed and was quietly walking out of her room.

Ahmose saw the puzzled look on her face and darted over to her, collapsing on her knees in front of the Princess to meet her downcast eyes. – "Tell me he did not finish in there?" – She pleaded, pointing, in her panic forgetting how rude that might be to the Princess.

"How do you know if he did?" – Nefertiri asked.

"Well, you… You know. You feel it." – Ahmose was not sure how to explain.

"I do not think I felt that." – Nefertiri considered, becoming worried and annoyed at her own lack of surety.

"Huh. Then I suppose he may not have finished at all. Good. That was smart of him." – Ahmose sat back on her heels in relief.

After Nefertiri pressed her with some other questions and she revisited last night in her head, she ended up feeling more prepared for next time, but not before she gave Rekhu a piece of her mind.

* * *

A/N

So I kind of chickened out of writing an explicit sex scene, first off because the first time is not the best, second because I wanted to gauge your reactions. If you don't think it clashes with the general tone, I am also not averse to writing these scenes. Fair warning, the way I approach those is naturalistic and to the point, none of the throbbing manhood/waves of passion nonsense, which I guess you could surmise by now.


End file.
